


The Sun Still Sets

by Immaryrawr12



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Character Death, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Loss of Parent(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 21:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19450192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immaryrawr12/pseuds/Immaryrawr12
Summary: Barry and Iris reflect after Barry loses his dad.





	The Sun Still Sets

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Writing this fic was a therapeutic experience for me. I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> Special thanks to backtothestart02 for beta'ing this fic for me.

Barry didn’t know where else to go. He couldn’t go home. He couldn’t deal with everyone’s pity looks and forced smiles. He couldn’t look them in the eyes and tell them that everything would be okay. He couldn’t be the strong leader they needed him to be. So, he camped out on the roof at Jitters. Maybe it was because it was his favorite place to go, or maybe it was because his parents used to take him there when he was a kid, or maybe it was because it was his and Iris’ go-to spot. He didn’t know what brought him there, but somehow it felt like home.

He didn’t know how long he stayed there. Time didn’t seem to exist, and he had run out of tears a long time ago. He only knew it had been hours when the sun started to set. He didn’t know why watching the sky change from blue to orange caused such a strong squeezing feeling in his chest. He didn’t even realize he wasn’t breathing until he heard her voice behind him.

“I thought I would find you out here,” Iris said, two cups in her hands. Barry could feel himself lose control of his emotions. 

“I thought you might like some hot chocolate-” she said handing, him a cup.

“Thank you,” he said softly.

She sat next to him, and he instinctively put his arm around her. She snuggled close to him, letting his superior body heat warm her.

“I couldn’t go back to the house,” he said. “Not right now.”

“I understand,” Iris said, patting his free hand.

They sat together in silence and watched the sunset. Barry was glad that she had come. It seemed like everything around him was rapidly changing, changing so fast even the Flash couldn’t keep up. But it was a comfort to know he had her. Whatever it was between them, he knew that being home was with her and that would never change.

The wind still blew as the night went on, Iris’ head on his shoulder. The city was still hustling and bustling, and the stars twinkled above them. Barry could feel his throat tightening up again. The world still spun. No matter the tragedy, life still went on. The sun would rise in a few hours. And after another day was done, the sun would still set.


End file.
